


... And In the Light

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark!Harry, Draco knew what he was getting into, M/M, Mindfuck, Really Fucking Dark, Shapeshifter!Draco, Shapeshifter!Harry, broken!harry, but he also didn't know how bad it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Shrieking is all that they can hear now. It goes on and on and they know that something must be dying but they just can’t stop can’t stop it and they know that it’s Harry and he’s shifting and it HURTS that they can do nothing but sit there and watch through the reinforced glass as their best friend comes apart. It kills them every time they have to hear it.But.Wait.





	... And In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Red Madness. There's a reason Harry's the way he is...

Shrieking is all that they can hear now. It goes on and on and they know that something must be dying but they just can’t stop can’t stop it and they know that it’s Harry and he’s shifting and it HURTS that they can do nothing but sit there and watch through the reinforced glass as their best friend comes apart. It kills them every time they have to hear it.

But

Wait.

He’s stopped shifting, frozen part of the way and he’s shrieking louder than ever and this time it’s not a pleasant sort of scream, it’s agony, and oh, god, he can’t move, can only watch his lover in PAIN. He slams his fist into the glass and cries out and SCREAMS for Harry, but there’s nothing he can do. He just stands there, crying, bleeding from cuts on his hands and Harry-

He just cowers there, stuck between human and wolf. Bones are broken, shattered and it would take skellogrow, but that wouldn’t help them reform. It wouldn’t make them go back into their proper places, it would just spread the bones until that was all he was, just a frozen statue of bones…

 

Draco shakes the thought from his head and stares at the creature his mate has become. Stares, and begins to shiver in fear, for if Harry doesn’t come back…

They’re too afraid to go to him. Too afraid to even come close to the door, for fear of what’s in there.

Because it’s changed. Caught between human and wolf, but bones reknit. Taller, stronger-looking, deadlier than either one by itself. It could smell them, smell their fear, and smell the horrible arousal from… someone. It paces, crazed green eyes flicking all about the room.

Draco shudders as those mad eyes turn directly to him, as if the glass was clear for both of them.

“Draco…?” The voice is a husky rolling purr, and Draco couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure at the sound of it. It is the first time that it’s spoken.

“I know you’re watching me, Draco. I can smell it, feel it.” The creature that was Harry stalks towards the glass, gait oddly smooth for such a monstrosity. It rubs its face against the glass right by Draco’s face, fur scratching the glass. Eyes heavy lidded with arousal stare straight through the glass and into Draco’s soul. “Do you want to fuck me, as I am, Draco? Do you want to feel my fur on top of you, brushing against you at every thrust?” a slow, dangerous smile flickered across the creature’s mouth.

“Or do you want me to fuck you as I am? Do you want me to take you like a beast in heat?” it cocks its head to the side. “I can hear you, you know. Hear you as if you’re screaming at me.”

Draco goes white.

“I know exactly what you want, don’t I?”

Draco presses his face to the glass next to its face. He tried to block out the sight of his lover in such a state.

“Don’t I, Draco?” It was a lethal growl, and closer than it should have been. Before that could really register, it’s hand broke through the magic of the glass as if it were water and grabbed his arm, dragging him through the magic and into the white room.

He couldn’t struggle. He knew that if he did it would set the being holding on to him off, and he really didn’t want to see That Which Was Harry angry.

He was shaken roughly. “Don’t I, Draco?”

He hung his head, unwilling to meet those blazing eyes. “Yes,” he whispered.

It chuckled. “Speak up, Draco, so the others can hear you.”

What others?

It laughed full out. “The others, in the other rooms adjoining this one, love. They’re all watching us, didn’t you notice?”

He closed his eyes in shame.

It was a nightmare, had to be, there was no way that this creature before him was his gentle Harry. Oh, god, let it be a nightmare, so he could wake up…

“Draco.”

He couldn’t help it.

He looked up.

It was Harry, as he had been, pale golden skin and almost-but-not-quite bulky muscles and messy black hair. The white room was gone.

It HAD been a nightmare, or a dark vision. “Harry,” he breathed, throwing his arms around shoulders that were so very familiar, and… loved?

“Shh… it’s okay, love…”

He closed his eyes and leaned into the slightly shorter man, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “Oh, god…”

Harry lifted his face up and gently kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed him back with abandon, desperate to rid himself of that nightmarish image still in his mind.

Before they knew it, he was under Harry, preparing the other man for penetration. He needed that connection, needed it to burn away the darkness. He slid in with a soft cry, throwing his head back as Harry arched over him. They began a fast coupling, passionate and wild.

As Draco approached his pinnacle, he reached down to grasp Harry’s cock. His hand was batted away, and Harry set his hands on to Draco’s shoulder.

Draco closed his eyes at the first of his climax, not seeing the shifting until it was too late.

Intense pain ripped through him as Harry dragged inhuman claws down his torso from his shoulders to the cradle of his hips, but it didn’t stop the scream of climax, of completion. However, the scream wasn’t only pleasure – it was also agony as he felt the poison in Harry’s claws, the poison of lycanthropy burning through his veins.

Harry arched his back and HOWLED as he rode out his own orgasm, tearing into his lover.

It wasn’t until later that Draco discovered what had happened to the others in the Order. By then, almost everyone was dead, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was already lost to Harry; why shouldn’t everyone else be just as lost?


End file.
